villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joker (The Dark Knight Returns)
The Joker was a character that appeared in the second part of the animated feature film, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, where he served as the main antagonist in the first half. He was voiced by Michael Emerson, who also portrayed Benjamin Linus on Lost and Zepp Hindle in Saw. Biography Well into his fifties, the Joker spent ten years at Arkham Asylum in a near catatonic stupor. When news hit the wire that his arch-nemesis, Batman had come out of retirement, the Joker's conscious mind resurfaced and he decided that it was time for him to come out of retirement as well. After he manipulated his psychiatrist into declaring him 'cured'- the doctor proclaimed that he was merely a victim of Batman's own psychosis- the Joker murdered the guests at a talk show where his psychiatrist had intended to publicly reveal his 'recovery'. Afterward, Joker then broke into Selena Kyle's escort service and, after he brainwashed her with a kiss via his mind-control lipstick, proceeded to order her to bring one of her escorts, Crystal, and then brainwashed her offscreen (presumably via the same method as with Selina) to manipulate a senator into declaring nuclear war between the US and the USSR (presumably also having her wear the same mind-control lipstick to ensure that she got the senator to agree). Afterwards, Joker then dressed Selena Kyle up as Wonder Woman, bound, beat, and gagged her as well as presumably raped her before he took hostages at a local carnival. After he tracked the Joker there, Batman engaged his foe in the hall of mirrors, where an extremely violent and brutal showdown-turned-fist fight erupted between the two. The Joker dropped a mirror on Batman and made his escape into the tunnel of love ride. Batman reappeared and engaged the Joker a second time in a far more violent fight, in which the Joker hysterically stabbed him in the stomach several times. Mid-stab, Batman instinctively broke the Joker's neck just enough to paralyze him. As a group of innocents, after they thought that Batman murdered the Joker, screamed and fled, Batman confronted his opponent. The Joker sneered at him, and arrogantly claimed that he won the fight - he made Batman lose control and 'kill' him, and the people of Gotham would condemn and hunt him because of it. The Joker then finally said: See you in Hell!, before, in a last act of revenge against his enemy, he was able to twist his neck just far enough to kill himself, commit suicide, and framed his enemy for his own murder. Personality After hearing wind of Batman's return, Joker was shocked out of his catatonic state and quickly reverted back to his sociopathic and sadistic personality. His genius personality resurfaced as well, being able to pretend he felt remorse for his actions and that he was a victim of Batman's own psychotic obsession, to this Joker replies "I thought I was Batman's psychotic obsession." Another thing that returned was a love for theatrics, murdering his psychiatrist and the entire audience in front of Gotham city during a televised talk show. It's interesting however how Joker killed his psychiatrist after he spoke ill of Batman, it's probably because he felt only he could talk that way about his archenemy. Joker went to incredible lengths to cause Batman pain and ruin his reputation this was including the lives of others and his own. To cause him pain he kidnapped, beat and presumbably raped Selina Kyle. Near his final moments he displayed his usual lack of remorse, showing no mercy to any of his victims claiming "I never kept track" (of the people he killed) instead was arrogant and mocking, claiming he had won, as two civilians thought they saw Batman snap his neck when he just paralysed him. He later committed suicide as to destroy Batman's reputation, finally defeating his archenemy in death. Villainous Acts # It's revealed that in the past he murdered nearly 600 people. # On live TV, he cuts the throat of his psychiatrist and Joker gasses the entire audience, murdering them all. # Kidnapped, bound, beat, gagged and was implied to have raped Selina Kyle. # During the confrontation with Batman at the carnival, he kills countless civilians in the Tunnel of Love, just for fun. # As a final act of revenge against Batman, Joker breaks his own neck, causing civilians to believe that Batman killed him, destroying his reputation. Gallery Joker's Insanity Returing.gif|The Joker's insanity resurfacing Joker The Dark Knight Returns.jpg|The Joker kills his psychiatrist Joker_2.jpg|The Joker at the amusement park with his henchmen THE-DARK-KNIGHT-RETURNS-PART2-Joker-02-600x337.jpg|The Joker holding a woman hostage at gunpoint at the amusement park Joker Commiting Suicide.jpg|The Joker seconds before committing suicide via snapping his neck Video Trivia *In a behind the scenes feature for the film, Michael Emerson stated that he modeled the Joker's voice on comedian, Paul Lynde. *Ironically, the infamous series finale for the TV series, Lost (which was one of Michael Emerson's prior roles), was earlier referenced by The Joker in Batman: Arkham City where Joker asked why it all ended in a church. Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Successful Villains Category:Provoker Category:Mass Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fighter Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Nihilists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Evil from the past Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Nameless Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spree-Killers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Outright Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monomaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:In love villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Crime Lord Category:Anarchist Category:Rapists Category:Supervillains Category:Child Murderer